1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to integrated circuit devices and methods for manufacturing same. In one aspect, the present invention relates to the manufacture and use of transistor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as transistors are used in a variety of applications. For example, high performance transistor devices are commonly used in high voltage and radio frequency (RF) device technologies. In these applications high performance transistors are used in a variety of switching or signal amplification devices. In the past field plates have been used in such transistors devices to modulate the electric field or capacitance between the gate and drain, between the gate and the source, and/or between the source and the drain. Specifically, the modulation of the electric fields or capacitance provided by the field plate has been used to ensure good high voltage operation and/or good RF linearity.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for purposes of promoting and improving clarity and understanding. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the drawings to represent corresponding or analogous elements.